A Lady's Tale
by Avaelin
Summary: A story of love, hate, sadness, and triumph. Meridyth is the daughter of a fallen knight, but she doesn't know that her beloved father, Lancelot, was killed.(GalahadOC)
1. Default Chapter

**PROLOGUE**

"Will you come back, Father?" asked the little girl. She shifted her position in her father's arms so she looked up at him. Her dark eyes glittered with excitement.  
  
"Of course, I always do. I could never leave my angel alone for too long!" said the father. The child smiled. She loved her father dearly but often worried about him. He was a knight, a very important knight. Her father would visit when he could, always bringing gifts for her.  
  
"Can I go with you? I can stay within the walls while you fight!" exclaimed the child. Her father laughed and smiled. He shook his head, his dark curls bouncing. The girl looked at him.  
  
"No, little one, I cannot take you with me. If the fort were to be attacked whilst I was away, I could not forgive myself if you were hurt or killed!" the father said. The child's face saddened then, but quickly brightened.  
  
"I could fight! I'm the best in the village!" she exclaimed, jumping up and thrusting her fist into the air. Her father laughed at her bravery and enthusiasm. He stood up and looked at the little one on the bedding. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her into the air. The girl shrieked with joy as her father carried her out of the room with her slung over his shoulder. She dare not squirm or else she'd be tickled.  
  
The little girl looked behind them, slowly calming down from the excitement. Her attention span was thinning when she noticed the string of floating lights.  
  
"Father, look at that!" she said, catching her father's attention. The man turned and saw what she was talking about. There, positioned on the hill, were at least twenty archers, armed with flaming arrows. The put the little girl down and knelt before her.  
  
"Listen to me," he said seriously, "go and ring the alarm bell. Let everyone know that they have to leave the village immediately. Then bring me my horse. Then return to the stables and free the horses then hide in the forest and wait until I come and get you, understand?" he instructed. The girl nodded and ran off.  
  
In the center of the village there was a large bell that wasn't to be sounded unless there was an emergency. The girl grasped the thick rope and pulled. The bell swung heavily and its warning voice echoed throughout the village. The girl pulled three more times, each time the voice grew louder.  
  
She then abandoned the bell and ran to the stables to retrieve her father's black horse. She climbed up on the horse and kicked it urgently, forcing it forward. As she rode she yelled at the people to exit quickly for they were under attack.  
  
The people reacted without hesitation, grabbing children and heading to the forest that often gave them refuge. They headed towards the forest in a great exodus.  
  
The child had found her father and quickly leapt off the horse. He nodded with appreciation and told her to go. The girl pushed through the large mass of people and finally reached the stables. The girl ran through and opened all the stalls, save the last one. The final stall was jammed, making it difficult to open.  
  
The smell of smoke drifted through the open doors and soon the stables caught on fire. People began to yell and scream, forcing everyone to push to the forest. The doors to the stables slammed shut as people pushed through. The girl stared at the closed doors, her heart wrapped in fear. She then concentrated on the jammed stall door and began to pull as hard as she could until the door flew open. The horse sped from the stall and galloped towards the closed doors. When the horse reached the doors the sheer force of its run forced them open.  
  
The girl ran out of the stables just as the roof began to burn and fall. She ran through the burning village, running to the exit. Dead men and women covered the ground, making her leap over piles of dead people.  
  
As she ran she inhaled not air but smoke, causing her to grow dizzy. When she exited the village, she ran to the open hills, fresh air fighting a battle within her lungs against the lurking smoke. The girl coughed harshly and her pace began to slow. Her head was throbbing and the world around her grew dark and blurry. She stopped on the top of the hill and moaned as the world refused to stop moving. The girl then fell to the grass covered ground, her consciousness drifting away.  
  
Meanwhile a group of knights exited the forest, leading the surviving villagers. There were seven knights, and the two in the front rode farther ahead than the rest. The father of the child was one of the two, his eyes searching for any sign of his daughter. His commander and best friend didn't understand why his fellow knight was behaving oddly, but never asked.  
  
The youngest of the knights noticed the small lump at the top of a nearby hill. His eyes strained to see what the lump consisted of, but from what he could tell it was a small person.  
  
"Arthur, there's someone lying on the top of that hill!" he shouted to the front. He pointed and all seven knights looked in that direction. The father looked with more interest than the others and raced off towards the hill. The commander, who was Arthur, watched him curiously and followed.  
  
The father reached the motionless person with a heart full of hope. He stepped down from the horse and knelt by the child, for it was a child the young knight had seen. The man brushed away some ash from the child's face and lifted her into his arms.   
  
Arthur slowed his horse when the father had begun to ride towards the group of people. The skies were filled with threatening clouds and thunder was rumbling within them. The father resumed his place at the head of the line, Arthur joining him with a curious eye.  
  
"Lancelot, do you know this child?" he asked. The father looked up and grinned. The youngest knight, who had spotted the child, rode behind the father.  
  
"It was a child? I thought it was an enemy. Looks like a puny barbarian, to me at least," the young knight said rather loudly. Lancelot was surprised when the child in his arms woke up with a start and frowned.  
  
"I am _not_ a barbarian! If you aren't careful my father will strike you down!" she snapped. Arthur blinked with surprise and looked at Lancelot expectantly. The young knight, and the rest of the knights for that matter, did the same. None of them had ever imagined Lancelot as a fatherly type of man, but there he was, holding his child lovingly.  
  
"Lancelot?" Arthur asked. It was a question within a question, and Lancelot knew that they doubted it.  
  
"Yes, Arthur, this little barbarian is mine. Her name is Meridyth," he replied, answering all the questions that were asked silently. Meridyth gazed at Arthur, not with fear, but with thought. Arthur noticed how much they looked alike. Meridyth had inherited her father's dark hair and eyes.  
  
"Am I going with you, Father?" she asked her eyes still on Arthur. Lancelot smiled.  
  
"Yes, love, you are. Just like you had wanted," he replied. He knew that when she arrived there she would need watching, but he couldn't be with her always.  
  
"We aren't baby watchers!" exclaimed Bors, the largest knight.  
  
"Good, because I'm _not_ a baby and I _don't_ need watched! I can take care of myself!" she said angrily. Lancelot would have told her to stop, but it would have been a useless effort. Besides that, he was too busy laughing.  
  
"Don't worry, Lancelot, we'll help keep an eye on her," Arthur murmured. Lancelot nodded with appreciation.  
  
"She'll be returning with the villagers when their village has been rebuilt. I don't want her to get hurt," he replied softly. Meridyth pretended not to be listening, but when she heard that piece of news she looked at her father with sad eyes, but nodded. She didn't want to be a burden to her father.  
  
"You look like a baby to me," muttered the young knight, who was fifteen. Meridyth's eyes flared with anger.  
  
"Well, if I'm a baby then you're a child as well!" she retorted. The knight that rode with the young man chuckled.  
  
"I would be careful if I were you, Galahad. If she's Lancelot's daughter then she is more than capable to take you down," he laughed. Galahad glared at him.  
  
"Could not!" he muttered as everyone, except him, erupted with laughter. Meridyth settled down in her father's arms and sighed. She would make the best of her time with her father. Who knows when she would have to leave?


	2. Forest

**Chapter One: Forest**  
  
The day was a trying one. Many people traveled from all over to sell goods at the open market in Camelot. Many villagers led cart after cart of vegetables and fruits, as well as cattle and other livestock. All of them used the main road. Now, there are several different roads that led to Camelot. One of them was in the vast forest that stretched into the eastern valleys. None of the merchants used that road, merely because the forest was so large, they feared getting lost. That road was also plagued with many thieves and robbers.  
  
Yet one traveler chose to take that dangerous road. To add to that interesting fact, the traveler was a woman. But the woman traveler was no ordinary traveler; this woman was armed with weapons she had taken from the unconscious thieves that she had met earlier on. The woman had no real valuables, only some food and a blanket.  
  
The traveler had taken a brief shortcut though the forest and had broken through the vast ocean of trees and located the original path. She walked on, humming a nameless tune as she did so. Behind her two royal knights traveled – at different speeds. The younger of the two urged his horse to gallop forward, ignoring his companion's warnings and threats. The horse sped up, reluctantly for it knew how ignorant his rider was. As they approached the unknown traveler, at an alarming speed, the horse stopped suddenly. The rider flew over the horse and landed directly on top of the woman.  
  
The older knight caught up and groaned as he moved to help both people. The woman moaned and opened her eyes to see who or what had fallen on her. Whatever it was, it weighed what seemed to be a ton. Her eyes met the hazel eyes of the young knight.  
  
"Uh... do you mind?" she asked. The knight blushed faintly. His companion helped him, practically throwing him off the young woman.  
  
The young woman propped herself up with her elbows before accepting the older knight's hand. When she stood up she began to brush the dirt off her person.  
  
"My apologies, my lady, for my companion's irresponsible riding," said the older knight apologetically. He pushed some of his dirty blonde hair out of his face and looked at the young woman.  
  
"Yes, well, at east his horse was paying attention, Sir...?" replied the young woman, who didn't look up.

"Gawain, my lady. This is Galahad... the idiot," answered the older knight. The last part of his introduction was muttered. The young lady looked up immediately at their names.  
  
"Gawain... it is you!" she exclaimed softly. Gawain stared at the young woman, not recalling any point in time she was either saved or assisted by him before that moment in time.  
  
"I don't recall ever meeting you before, my lady," he said slowly, searching his memory, which was dimming with age. All the while Galahad stared at the young woman, for she was very beautiful and there was an air of familiarity about her.  
  
"I didn't think I had changed that much. It's me, Meridyth! Don't either of you remember me from ten years ago or have you grown too old to remember?" she said teasingly. Gawain gazed at her for a moment then smiled. It was the small child that had captured their hearts for a few months ten years ago. Galahad was reacting quite differently. He remembered Meridyth, the scrawny, rude, and insufferable child that had teased him endlessly. This gorgeous woman could not be that little monster he was forced to put up with!  
  
"Aye, now I remember. You have grown quite a bit," Gawain said kindly as he embraced her. Galahad was still gaping when Meridyth came over to him and slapped him.  
  
"That's for riding recklessly and falling on me!" she said simply. Galahad touched his cheek gingerly; she had hit him very hard.  
  
"It's not like I chose to land on top of you!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Meridyth, you will ride with Galahad, right?" Gawain said pointedly as he squeezed Galahad's shoulder tightly.  
  
"O-of course!" Galahad said through gritted teeth. Gawain released his shoulder so he could mount the horse. Meridyth mounted behind him and placed her hand gently on Galahad's waist. Galahad blushed immensely when he felt her gentle hands on his belted waist.  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. Meridyth looked at him with surprise.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Landing on you." Meridyth smiled slyly.  
  
"That reminds me, you ought to lay off the cakes and wine." Galahad's eyes widened with surprise then darkened with anger.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Meridyth rest her head on his upper back and sighed.  
  
"What do you think it's _supposed_ to mean?" she replied sleepily. She then closed her dark brown eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Answers

**Chapter Two: Answers**  
  
When the trio reached the fairly new castle, Meridyth was still sound asleep. Galahad slowed his horse's pace and attempted to wake her.  
  
"Meridyth, wake up, we're here!" he said softly. Meridyth opened her eyes and leaned back slowly. Galahad steered his horse towards the stable as Meridyth rubbed her tired eyes.  
  
Meridyth looked up at the looming castle for a moment as Galahad got off the horse. He reached up to help Meridyth down and was surprised when he grasped nothing but air. Meridyth was standing in front of him, looking around like a child who had just arrived in market.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised," Galahad said as he removed his horse's saddle. Meridyth looked at him curiously.  
  
"At what?" she asked him, suspicion lining her voice. Galahad closed the stall door and turned to face her.  
  
"At the fact that you didn't snore," he replied with an evil grin. Meridyth glared and him and prepared to strike him when she noticed that the king had entered the stall with his queen beside him. Gawain was eyeing Galahad from behind the king and queen with Bors standing next to him trying to catch a glimpse of the new arrival.  
  
Meridyth lowered her hand and turned to face the king, smiling pleasantly. Meanwhile her foot had found Galahad's and made quite an impression when she crushed his toes with her heel. Galahad stifled a scream of pain and stood wincing.  
  
Arthur embraced Meridyth lovingly, and then held her out at arm's length to look her over. She had grown to be the spitting image of Lancelot, with her dark brown hair and her dark eyes.  
  
"Gawain was right, you have grown, into a beautiful young woman," Arthur complimented. Meridyth smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you as well," Meridyth replied. Arthur led her into the castle with Guinevere beside him. Galahad limped slowly, attracting the attention of Gawain.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" asked Gawain. Galahad winced as he limped after the leaving crowd.  
  
"She crushed my foot with her damned heel!" Galahad replied through gritted teeth. Gawain rolled his eyes and helped the ailing knight into the castle.  
  
Meridyth stood in the throne room quietly, looking around and marveling at the many weapons and tapestries. A maid had appeared and took her cloak and weapons from her, leaving her in her simple dress that was covered in dirt.  
  
"So, what brought you here, Meridyth?" Arthur asked as he sat down in his chair. Meridyth turned to face him, smiling sweetly.

"I came to find my father," she replied sweetly. Arthur's smiling face slowly disappeared and was replaced with a face full of regret. Meridyth read his expression clearly, her heart sinking into oblivion. She began to shake her head like a child, slowly and refusing to accept the silent answer.  
  
"Lancelot was killed in battle, Meridyth. His remains were burned as he had requested. I'm sorry Meridyth, very sorry," answered Arthur. Meridyth blinked allowing the gathered tears to fall from her eyes. She brushed them away, refusing to cry like the child she felt she was.  
  
"I s-see, that explains things. At least he didn't die a coward," she said, her voice shaking with sorrow. Tears streamed from her eyes and she didn't brush them away. She hung her head, hoping to conceal them instead. Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lancelot was my greatest friend. I would deeply regret sending you back to the village full of sorrow. Please remain with us," Arthur murmured. Meridyth raised her head and wiped her face with her sleeve. She nodded. She had no other place to stay otherwise.  
  
The maid who had taken her things, led her to her chambers. Meridyth's chambers consisted of an outer room that housed some furniture and a grand fireplace. Near the door was a small table that had her cloak and weapons resting upon it. Her bedroom lay behind an oak door that was on the opposite wall. In the bedroom there was a large bed that was dressed with cotton sheets. To the left of the bed were a small night table and a wooden chair that rested against the wall. To the right was a decent sized window which was opened, letting in the cool autumn air. A polished mirror hung opposite the bed with a little table underneath it.  
  
A small mahogany chest sat on the table. Meridyth ran her fingers over the rounded lid and brushed over the iron clasp. She opened the chest and pushed back the lid revealing a few treasures. Meridyth lifted a silver pendant and chain from the chest and recognized the piece to be the one that her father intended to give her when she was old enough.  
  
"Arthur had Lancelot's personal items put in that chest before he was burned. Arthur thought it would be best if you had them," a soft voice said from the door. Meridyth looked towards the voice and saw Galahad standing there, leaning against the door posts.  
  
"I'll have to thank him," whispered Meridyth, who had begun to cry again. Galahad stood up straight and walked over to her, touching her shoulder gently.  
  
"Your father was a good man and died loving you on top of everything else," he murmured gently. Meridyth nodded silently, still crying. She then lunged forward, clutching Galahad's black shirt as she cried openly. Galahad was stunned for a moment, his arms suspended in midair. He then relaxed and held Meridyth's shuddering form close. He looked down at her for a moment before resting his cheek on her head.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as Meridyth's sobs slowly faded away into nothing. Meridyth had stopped crying, but remained in the comforting arms of Galahad. After another few minutes, Meridyth gently pushed Galahad away and wiped her faced. She took a deep and calming breath.  
  
"Thank you," she said calmly. Galahad nodded, glad to see that she had stopped crying.  
  
"Yes, well, I actually came by to see if you were ready to apologize for crushing my foot earlier," replied Galahad, teasingly. Meridyth laughed a little and smiled as she wiped the last of her tears away.  
  
"I see, then I'm sorry," she said, complying with his joke. Galahad began to leave the room, but stopped at the door.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit to take you to the dining hall," he said before leaving the room. Meridyth nodded and sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window at the sunset. A soft knock at the door caused her to turn away from the calming view. Guinevere had entered the room with a servant, who was carrying a load of gowns and dresses.  
  
"Hello, I came by to give you these. We're about the same size, so I thought these would fit you," she said cheerily. She motioned for the servant to put the clothes in the wardrobe next to the mirror. Meridyth stood up and smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you," she thanked. Guinevere returned Meridyth's smile.  
  
"You're very welcome. You've been very strong and I'm sure that your father would be proud of you," the queen replied sweetly. She then left the room, her servant following close behind. Meridyth looked down and smiled, she knew the queen was right. She then looked up and sorted through the clothes, finally picking out a forest green dress with lighter green sleeves.  
  
Meridyth changed out of her soiled traveling clothes and put on the rich dress. The queen had made an accurate guess about her size for the dress fit perfectly. The bodice hugged her gently, not too tight, but not too loose. She then undid the ribbon that held her braided hair and let her hair hang loose about her shoulders and back. Meridyth took up the brush that had been set on the table under the mirror and brushed out the few tangles and knots that she had accumulated.  
  
She then set down the brush and opened the mahogany chest. She took out the silver chain and pendant, touching it gently. The pendant was in the shape of a crescent, with the two ends meeting at the top where the chain connected to it. In the center of the pendant was a round black sapphire. Meridyth put on the necklace and exited her bedroom as another knock came at her outer chamber door. Meridyth opened the door and smiled as Galahad stood before her, his clothes clean and his face washed and shaven.  
  
Galahad took a second to look at Meridyth and caught his breath as she stepped out into the hallway. He stood still for a moment, lost in thought when Meridyth looked at him.  
  
Meridyth coughed quietly and brought Galahad back into reality. He smiled sheepishly and walked down the hall quickly. Meridyth followed quietly, playing with her necklace out of nervousness.  
  
They reached the hall doors quickly, considering Galahad was walking faster than he normally would have. He paused and looked at Meridyth, who was gazing at nothing.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked her softly. Meridyth took a deep yet silent breath and nodded. Galahad opened the doors to reveal a loud, but happy dining hall. Meridyth caught her breath and couldn't help but smile to herself.  
  
At the head table, the king looked up from his plate and saw Meridyth standing at the top of the stair. Galahad held out his hand and walked a few steps downward. Meridyth took his outstretched hand and allowed him to gently lead her towards the head table. Meridyth felt every pair of eyes fall on her as she made her way to sit at the head table.  
  
"Who is she?" she heard a man ask.  
  
"I don't know, do you?" replied a woman. Meridyth blushed several shades of red.  
  
Arthur took his golden cup and stood, capturing the attention of everyone. "To our guest of honor, Lady Meridyth!" he exclaimed, his voice booming in the hall.  
  
"To Lady Meridyth!" the crowd shouted joyously, glad that their mystery guest had a name. Meridyth blushed and looked at Galahad, who was watching her. He smiled at her, causing her to blush even more.  
  
Galahad picked at his piece of bread as Meridyth gazed at him. He was still the headstrong fifteen year old boy she had remembered him as. She placed her hand on his gently, causing him to turn and face her with a red blush appearing on his face.  
  
"I want to thank you for being so kind to me. I really do appreciate it," she murmured. Galahad nodded and watched her leave the hall. Gawain, who had been sitting next to Galahad, noticed how Galahad had been staring at the door after Meridyth had already disappeared from the hall. Bors, who noticed it as well, stood, with slight difficulty and pounded the top of Galahad's head gently and sat in Meridyth's empty seat.  
  
"Boy, keep staring at the door and everyone here will know you're in love," he said in a sneering tone. Galahad blinked and turned to stare at Bors. He then laughed, hoping to conceal the fact that he _was_ in love.  
  
"In love? Ha! I'm not in love with her; I'd rather die from too much wine!" he exclaimed, lying completely. Bors and Gawain glanced at each other and both handed Galahad their unfinished cups of wine.  
  
"Then start drinking, you lovesick idiot," Gawain said with a sigh. Both knights left the table and a thoroughly surprised Galahad. Galahad sighed and took a large swallow of wine before he sighed again with defeat.


	4. Aneira

**Chapter Three: Aneira  
**  
It had been over two weeks since Meridyth found out about her father's death. She had adjusted to living in the castle, with servants willing to do whatever she asked. Her personal maid was a kindly woman in her late forties. Her name was Eirian and she was the mother of a troublesome little boy.  
  
Meridyth, who was now titled Lady Meridyth, spent most of her time either in the stables, grooming the horses, or in the fields practicing her archery. Meridyth spent very little time in the company of the other ladies of the court. She had heard their stinging gossip about her origins and such things and had since regarded them as spiteful women.  
  
She also spent little time associating with the many persistent men who tried to capture her attention. The occasional man who withstood her sharp comments never lasted much longer. They would grow tired of her unresponsive attitude and eventually left, to the amusement of the knights.  
  
At that moment in time Meridyth was with Galahad, who always seemed to by available for anything that Meridyth suggested they do together. Meridyth had asked him if he would ride with her that afternoon.  
  
"I'm surprised it hasn't started to rain yet," Galahad rambled nervously. Meridyth ignored him as they cantered on the path. As usual, Meridyth hardly said a word most of the way except to direct Galahad towards where she wanted to ride. Galahad glanced at the lovely rider beside him, growing upset at the fact that she never talked to him.  
  
"Why did you invite me to ride with you if you refuse to talk to me?" he asked angrily. Meridyth looked at him with surprise. He looked at her, his face burning with anger.  
  
"I invited you because I enjoy your company. I didn't invite you because I wanted to talk to you. I assumed that you would have figured that out by now," she replied before she returned to her silence. Galahad gaped at her subtle answer, anger boiling up inside him.  
  
"Have you always been so oblivious?" he asked, definitely not thinking before he had asked. Meridyth turned and gave him a look that threatened his existence.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked him icily. Galahad, who was caught up in his anger, replied.  
  
"I've been trying to prove to you that I'm worthy of you love, but you never seem to be paying attention. You're always too wrapped up in your pointless depression!" he retorted. Meridyth glared at him.  
  
"You've been trying to prove your worth like every other pathetic man? That's not proving your worthiness, it's merely begging for attention that you'll never get!" she said harshly. With that it began to rain. Meridyth's dark eyes grew darker with anger and frustration.  
  
Before she could head back to the castle as soaking wet woman stumbled out of the forest. Meridyth's horse whinnied in fear as the woman leapt at Meridyth and pushed her off the horse's back. Meridyth screamed as she fell to the muddy ground amidst the rain. She attempted to stand but lost her footing, falling off the path and down the wooded hill. Meridyth reached out and grabbed a branch of the closest tree and pulled herself onto a small and muddy ridge. She then began climbing up the hill.  
  
The woman smirked as she began to gallop, but Galahad cut her off and grabbed the reins. Behind them, Gawain appeared with a look of worry on his face. When Gawain realized that the woman on the horse wasn't Meridyth, his hear leapt with fear.  
  
"Galahad! Where's Meridyth?" he shouted over the thunder. Galahad pointed down the hill. Gawain stared at the hill and rushed over to see if Meridyth was okay.  
  
"I'm right here, Gawain. I think I'm okay, but I hit my head on a rock," Meridyth's voice pointed out. Gawain turned and saw a muddy Meridyth leaning unsteadily against a tree. Gawain sighed with relief and led her to his horse and mounted. He then helped her mount behind him.  
  
"You lead that woman back to the castle. I'll take Meridyth," he ordered. Galahad nodded and pulled the second horse along. The strange woman scowled silently through the rain as she was pulled along. _Next time,_ the woman swore to herself,_ I will make sure I succeed!_  
  
When they reached the castle, everyone was thoroughly soaked. Meridyth was taken to her room and dried before returning to the throne room. She was still cold from her misadventure in the rain, so she sat near the fire with Eirian standing close by incase she needed anything.  
  
Galahad and Gawain stood by the king and Bors leaned against the wall closest to Meridyth. Arthur looked at Meridyth, deep in though. Finally he asked, "What happened?"  
  
Meridyth sighed. "I had asked Galahad to ride with me before it began to rain. We rode up the forest path and had a small argument before it began to rain. Then the woman appeared and pushed my off my horse and down the hill. Then Gawain appeared as I was climbing up the hill. That leads us to the present," she answered. Arthur looked at Gawain and Galahad.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked them. Both knights nodded both supporting Meridyth's recollection of the incident. Arthur sighed and motioned for the guard to bring in the woman.  
  
The woman stood before the king, her blue eyes gazing fearlessly into Arthur's. Meridyth watched her closely, not with interest but with mistrust. There was something about her that Meridyth didn't like.  
  
"Who are you and why did you attack Lady Meridyth?" he asked her. The woman's face showed no emotion whatsoever right then. She glanced at Galahad as she answered.  
  
"My name is Aneira, sire. I attacked Lady Meridyth because I thought she was one of the thieves who had attacked me earlier and stole my horse and personal things," she replied, not once looking at Arthur. He returned her gaze, making Aneira's lips curl into a smile. She finally returned her gaze to Arthur, the coy smile disappearing from her face.  
  
Galahad smiled to himself then looked at Meridyth, who was watching Aneira with a look of minor mistrust. Galahad's smile grew as he mistook Meridyth's from for one of envy. When Meridyth stood suddenly it was Aneira's turn to frown.  
  
"Excuse me Arthur. I'm retiring for the night. I will see you in the morning," Meridyth said coolly before she left the room. Eirian followed her swiftly, nodding politely to the king and queen.  
  
When she arrived in her rooms she sat by her fire and did nothing but stare at the dancing flames. Time seemed to flow past her, ignoring her as she thought of the events of the day. When she looked up from her thought she saw that Gawain was sitting across from her holding a cup of wine for her.  
  
"Oh! I didn't see you come in," she said with small surprise as she took the cup thankfully. Gawain watched as she sipped the wine slowly, savoring the cool liquid on her lips.  
  
"I hope you aren't busy," he said kindly, leaning back into the chair. Meridyth smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not," she replied. Gawain and Meridyth sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but passed as minutes.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her with fatherly affection. She looked at him and smiled again.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. I was just wondering if I was the only one who doesn't trust Aneira," she replied. Gawain inclined his head, signifying that he understood.  
  
"You aren't the only one. Personally I don't think anyone does. Her story seemed a little unorthodox for everyone's liking. Galahad, on the other hand, believes her. Fallen for her he has," Gawain said, his voice growing bitter near the end of the sentence. When he spoke of Galahad, Meridyth's eyes were cast down, her memory replaying their argument.  
  
"He called me oblivious," she murmured, not expecting Gawain to hear her. "He said that I was oblivious to the fact that he was in love with me. The truth is that I wasn't, he made it so obvious I couldn't be. Every time I would talk to him he would stop doing everything to listen to me. When he would talk to me he would become so nervous and jittery. He was the one who was oblivious to that fact that I knew!" Gawain wanted to laugh, but instead he looked at her seriously.  
  
"My question is do you love him?" he asked calmly. Meridyth sighed and stood up, clearly exasperated with herself.  
  
"That's the problem, I don't know! He drives me insane sometimes, always talking nonsense to me. Yet the next minute he can be truly sincere and tolerable. Is it wrong not to know if you love someone or not, but know that they love you?" she asked him. She sat down again and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"No, it's not wrong. But if you had to say, do you love him?"  
  
Meridyth looked up and closed her eyes as she thought about it. She sighed again and opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I suppose deep down I always have." With that, Gawain left her room. Meridyth touched her pendant and sighed again.  
  
"Well, life is becoming a little more complicated, isn't it?" she asked herself as she prepared for bed. Life had become more complicated, but it had more complications to go.


	5. Poisoned

**Chapter Four: Poisoned**  
  
When Meridyth woke the next morning her heart was still heavy with confusion. She rose from her bed and dressed herself in the rose red gown that Eirian had set out. Meridyth took the brush on the table and brushed her out her long chocolate tresses. She took the black satin ribbon from beside the brush and gave it to Eirian who was in the outer chamber.  
  
"Braided, Lady?" the maid asked. Meridyth nodded as she sat down. Eirian's gentle hands braided Meridyth's soft hair with practiced skill. When the braid was completed, Eirian secured it with the black ribbon.  
  
"There, all done, Lady. Anything else?" she asked.   
  
"No, thank you." Meridyth got up and took the mahogany chest off the mantle. She opened the chest and took out the silver chain and pendant. She put the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp. She then turned and headed to the dining hall for breakfast.  
  
When she arrived at the hall she stopped at the head of the stair. There, sitting at her place at the table, was Aneira. Aneira looked at Meridyth, a horrible grin spreading across her face disguised as a sweet smile. Beside her sat Galahad, who also looked up for a moment then turned to Aneira. Arthur noticed her and stood.  
  
"Meridyth, I thought you weren't hungry!" he said. Meridyth raised an eyebrow and looked at Aneira with murdered in her eyes. Aneira looked at her innocently.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad my message was given to you," she replied slowly.  
  
"Galahad told me this morning," Arthur said. Meridyth blinked in surprise and Gawain turned and glared at the guilty knight. Meridyth forced a polite smile and left the hall. When she left Gawain grabbed Galahad's ear and led him to the kitchens.  
  
"What were you thinking? She skipped dinner last night. She'd going to be starving, you thick headed idiot!" Gawain growled. Galahad touched his ear gingerly.  
  
"You didn't have to rip my ear off," Galahad grumbled.  
  
"You did it either to sit by Aneira or to spite Meridyth, which was it?"  
  
"Both." Gawain raised his hand to strike Galahad but thought better of it.  
  
"After breakfast you will take Meridyth some food and wine or you will answer to me, understand?" Gawain ordered. Galahad nodded with reluctance. "And you will apologize."  
  
They bother re-entered the hall and sat back down. Aneira inquired about the little talk.  
  
"I'm to offer her some food and wine then apologize," he replied bitterly.  
  
"Oh, well I'm finished so I can go get the wine from the kitchens. You go ahead and get the food. I'll meet you in the courtyard," Aneira said sweetly. Galahad nodded, not caring what she did for his ear had taken over his attention.  
  
Once she was in the kitchen, Aneira took a cup and poured the wine. Then she took a small vial out of her sleeve. She took uncorked the bottle and sprinkled a few grains of its contents into the dark liquid.  
  
She waited patiently for Galahad, sitting on a stone bench as he arrived. He was obviously irritated ad reluctant to speak with Meridyth, but feared Gawain's wrath even more.  
  
"Here, I'll let you take it to her. I'll meet you here when you're finished," she said softly, handing him the poisoned cup. He nodded and headed out of the courtyard, not noticing the smile on Aneira's face.  
  
Galahad asked the guard at the castle entrance where Meridyth had gone. The guard said that she was heading towards the stables when she left the castle. Galahad headed towards the stables in an annoyed silence.  
  
As the guard had said, Meridyth was in the stables. She had begun to groom her horse when Galahad appeared. She glanced at him but returned to brushing the horse. Galahad moved to set him peace offering on the nearest stool, but stumbled and spilled most of the wine. Meridyth rolled her eyes as he straightened and placed the food and wine on the stool as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Why do I have the odd feeling that Gawain forced you to do this?" she asked him. She led her horse into the stall it belonged in and closed the gate.  
  
"He did. He is also making me apologize. So, I'm sorry. There, job done," Galahad said shortly. Meridyth frowned as he turned to leave. He didn't get out the door considering Meridyth had thrown a brush at his head and didn't miss.  
  
"What?!" he asked, his voice rising. He touched his head gingerly. In a way he knew why she had thrown the brush, but he said nothing.  
  
"You aren't sorry, are you?" she asked him. Galahad scowled, his guess was correct.  
  
"Not anymore, thank you."  
  
"I suppose you don't love me anymore either." Galahad blinked stupidly.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked his voice calm but trimmed with surprise.  
  
"You heard me. I knew, you know. I knew that you loved me, but I ignored it because I was still upset about my father's death," she replied coolly. She turned around and rested her hand on the post next to her.  
  
"I see." Galahad began to leave the stable. Meridyth heard his steps slowly fade. She assumed he had left, but he had stopped at the door, about to say something. He was cut off when Meridyth began to speak again, presumably to no one.  
  
"I love you, Galahad. Yet you love me no more," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Galahad then left her.  
  
Meridyth gazed at the food resting on the stool. She picked up the mostly empty wine goblet. She brought the innocent looking goblet to her mouth and felt the cool liquid touch her lips. She sipped the wine and set the goblet down where she had taken it from and touched her head. The room had begun to spin and darken. She fell against the stall next her and slid down the door, unconscious.  
  
Galahad changed out of his black shirt and replaced it with a white one. He touched his face and felt the prickling stubble of his beard. It had been a few days since his last trim. She spent the next fifteen minutes carefully shaving his face with the small knife that lay on his bed table. When his face was smooth once more, he headed to the dining hall, his heart light.  
  
When he arrived at the table Meridyth's seat was still vacant. Gawain was already there, eyeing him curiously. Gawain watched Galahad take his seat next to him, a peculiar smile spreading across his smooth face.  
  
"What did you do now?" he asked with suspicion. Galahad looked at him, never ceasing to smile.  
  
"She loves me," Galahad said contentedly. Gawain looked at him with confusion for a moment, but then realized that he was speaking of Meridyth.  
  
"Anyone could have told you that," he said with sigh. Galahad ignored him and poured himself some wine. Soon, Aneira appeared dressed in a royal blue gown. She was smiling sweetly, capturing the attention of the lower men of court. She made her way to sit next to Galahad. She sat down on the empty bench and placed a soft hand on Galahad's arm.  
  
"Galahad..." she began, her hand moving up his arm. Galahad took her hand and removed it as though it were a piece of garbage that had been thrown on him.  
  
"That is not your seat, Lady Aneira. Kindly remove yourself from it and sit next to Bors at the end of the table," he said indifferently. Aneira frowned severely and stood up with a high pitched "humph". She then sat down by Bors, who wasn't so thrilled either. Gawain smiled and shook his head at Bors' plea to trade seats.  
  
It was slowly getting late and Meridyth had yet to show up. Galahad was beginning to worry when the doors opened. His hopes were shot down when it was only a stable boy who looked worried and desperate. Arthur looked up and noticed his frantic movements.  
  
"What is the problem, young man?" he asked calmly. The boy's eyes snapped to Arthur.  
  
"Sire, there is something terribly wrong with the lady Meridyth! She's in the stable but she won't wake up!" the boy said with fear. Aneira smirked as the news filled the room. Galahad leapt from the table and ran to the stables, everyone following behind. Aneira stood up calmly and walked to the stables without a care in the world.  
  
Galahad reached the stables first and sure enough Meridyth was leaning against the stall door she had fallen against, unconscious. Galahad knelt next to her and touched her cheek softly. She was burning with fever.  
  
Meridyth moaned softly and opened her eyes. The others that had run to the stables arrived and looked at Meridyth with concern filling their hearts. Guinevere knelt by Meridyth and touched her face and felt the fever that ravaged her body.  
  
"She must be taken to her rooms. She's feverish and very ill," she said to Galahad. He nodded and lifted Meridyth, one arm around her back and the other beneath her knees.  
  
"The... wine..." Meridyth whispered. Gawain took up the cup and poured the remaining liquid out. There was a thin layer of white paste on the bottom of the goblet. Gawain touched the paste and sniffed it.  
  
"Poison, most definitely. Whoever put the poison in didn't put enough to kill her," Gawain stated as Aneira arrived. Her look of mock horror became genuine at the sight of a weakened, not dead, Meridyth.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Gawain looked at her.  
  
"You took your time getting here," he muttered. Aneira ignored him and looked at Galahad, who held Meridyth. Meridyth's dark eyes were open, but were slightly hazed over with fever. Aneira's body shook with fury. Once again her plans had been foiled by some means that were unknown to her.  
  
Galahad turned and began to carry Meridyth to her chambers. Aneira stood in the doorway, blocking their exit. She, as well as everyone else in the stable, was shocked when she was simply pushed aside harshly. No one, save Galahad, knew why. Galahad knew there was only one person who had the opportunity to put poison in the wine and that person also had a reason, but that reason wasn't clear to him. He didn't accuse anyone right then for the major concern was Meridyth.  
  
Silently the pair made their way from the stables, across the surrounding yard, to the castle. Meridyth remained awake, her breathing slowly, her breath coming in soft wheezes. Occasional moans passed through her pale lips, though they were no louder than whispers. Galahad held Meridyth closer as her once infrequent chills occurred more and more often.  
  
"We're almost there," Galahad said softly. They had entered the castle as he spoke to her.  
  
"It's... so... cold..." Meridyth whispered between wheezes. She leaned against his chest, hoping to gain some of his warmth.  
  
Galahad reached her rooms where Eirian waited, her once calm face draped in fear and worry. Eirian ushered them into the inner chamber and motioned for Galahad to put Meridyth on the bed. He complied and was literally thrown out of the room by the woman.  
  
Soon several other servants were summoned. Each one carrying something different. Eirian had taken it upon herself to make her young mistress well again and she seemed to be doing well.  
  
Hours had passed and concerned people appeared at the door. None were allowed to see her yet, for Eirian insisted that they wait until she was finished. Eventually they had chairs brought into the makeshift waiting room.  
  
It was half past midnight when Eirian appeared in the door, her ace glistening with sweat. The anxious faces of the king, queen, Bors, Gawain, and Galahad gazed at her, thirsty for good news. Aneira had tried to wait with them but was banished from the chambers by Galahad. Everyone remained curious as to the origin of his newfound hatred for the woman.  
  
"You may see her now. Her fever has broken and she is sound asleep, so please be quiet. She will be weak for a few days, so riding and physical activities are simply out of the question!" she said calmly, her voice rising slightly near the end.  
  
The five people entered the room in complete silence, not wanting to wake the sleeping woman. Arthur stood on her right and stroked her pale cheek. Arthur bent down and kissing her forehead gently and left the room, his heart and mind set on finding the culprit.  
  
Bors simply left after nodded briefly. Guinevere sat down on the bed, not disturbing her body and brushed away a stray lock of hair. She then kissed Meridyth, brushing her lips softly against Meridyth's cheek. Guinevere then stood and left.  
  
Gawain sat down in the wooden chair near the bed, crossing his burly arms across his chest. Galahad sat on the edge of the bed and intertwined his fingers with hers. To Galahad, the entire situation was his fault. If he hadn't acted like a complete idiot then she wouldn't be lying there, weak and helpless.  
  
"She seems so peaceful there," Gawain remarked quietly. He thought he saw Meridyth open her eyes briefly, but dismissed it, thinking the light was playing with him. Galahad grinned at the thought of Meridyth being "peaceful".  
  
"She does, doesn't she?" This morning, when I last saw her, she said she knew that I loved her. When I left, she thought I didn't love her anymore, so when I saw her in the stables I was scared," he said softly. Gawain raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"Scared?" Galahad nodded.  
  
"Yes, that I would never be able to tell her that I do still love her," Galahad replied. Gawain looked at him, watching his smooth and loving movements. It was quite apparent that he still loved the young woman. He remembered the first time they had met ten years ago. They could barely stand each other and now they were in love with each other.  
  
Gawain left the room. Galahad turned and gazed out the open window, breathing in the clear night air.  
  
"Galahad, you're sitting on my foot," a strained voice said tiredly. Galahad leapt up, looking at Meridyth's supposedly asleep body. Meridyth pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at Galahad innocently.  
  
"You're supposed to be asleep!" Galahad said with shock. Meridyth shrugged.   
  
"I was, until I realize I couldn't move my foot," she replied. "I'm just glad you didn't break my ankle." Galahad stared at her and then left the room, wondering whether she was lying or not. Meridyth watched him, a smile playing on her lips, which answered Galahad's question. She had lied.


	6. Deception

**Chapter Five: Deception**  
  
It was two days until Meridyth was allowed out of bed. Within those two days she had been visited by over fifty men. Each one tried to impress her one way or another, until Gawain appeared and dragged the out of the room. In the two days she was forced to remain in bed Meridyth had grown restless and grouchy.   
  
When she was permitted to leave her rooms she leapt on the opportunity. She dressed herself quickly and braided her hair before Eirian could change her mind. She flew out the door, narrowly missing a group of servants. She bolted down the hall before being stopped by Gawain.  
  
"Hold it! What's your hurry?" he asked calmly. Meridyth sighed and pushed back some stray hair.  
  
"I want to get outside before I go insane from being kept inside!" she replied quickly. Gawain nodded and instead of letting her go, he turned her around and began to push her towards the conference hall.   
  
"Well, you're going to have to wait. Galahad's requested an emergency meeting in the conference hall and you aren't skipping it, " replied Gawain. Meridyth groaned and allowed him to continue pushing her for if she were given the chance to walk it wouldn't be toward the conference hall. They were the last to arrive in the hall that housed the legendary round table. Arthur, Guinevere, and Bors sat at the table. Meridyth and Gawain joined the, Meridyth fidgeting in her seat. Galahad was the only one who stood and before him laid several letters.  
  
"You may start, Galahad," Arthur said calmly. Galahad nodded and picked up a letter.  
  
"For the past two days I've been intercepting letters from Aneira to a rebel leader," he began. "Each letter contains several pieces of information on the surrounding walls and entrances to the castle. The most recent letter talks about a plan to attack the castle. Yet the point of the attack is to distract us, the soldiers and such, from the main point. Aneira intends to lead a small group of rebels into the castle and kidnap someone and hold them until Arthur agrees to return all the lands he supposedly took from the rebels.  
  
"When the agreement occurs Aneira intends to kill the hostage anyway." He glanced around the table, noting the grim expressions that appeared on everyone's faces.  
  
"Who do they intend to kidnap?" Bors asked. Galahad lowered his head as he answered. He had spent the last two nights worrying over that small fact.  
  
"Meridyth." Meridyth's eyes widened and she frowned.  
  
"Why me?" she asked, clearly as confused and surprised as everyone else.  
  
"Aneira believes you are in some way related to Arthur," he replied. Meridyth smile then laughed.  
  
"That proves she's an idiot, doesn't it?" she said with a giggle. Galahad didn't return her smile or laugh with her, merely because he was worried for her. Who knew what horrible things Aneira was capable of? She had already tried to poison Meridyth as well as knock her off her horse and force her down a hill. Aneira used her appearance as a way to gain trust and faith then making her move within the chaos that she had created among the male dominated fields.  
  
"What do you propose we do, then?" Arthur asked. Galahad grew serious once more and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well," he began again," I think we should pretend as if we know nothing and allow it to happen. Aneira assumes Meridyth is a mere lady of the court and unable to fend for herself. The group will have to enter the wall using the north gate, which will be unguarded due to the fact that the main rebel army will attack the south gate.  
  
"They will then have to get into the castle which should be easy because all the soldiers will be needed to fend off the rebels. They will capture Meridyth, most likely when she's asleep. Then they will exit using the north gate.  
  
"Now, in order to stop them with few casualties, I think we should have a small group of men wait in the northern forest. Guinevere and Gawain will lead the group. We will then capture the rebels and hold them in the castle until the battle is finished. After they have been taken in the castle Guinevere and Meridyth will position themselves on the south wall with the group of archers who will be waiting in the stables.  
  
"They will then take out the rebel leaders. The rebels are mere farmers, so they expect to be told what they must do. If their leaders are taken out then they won't know what to do."  
  
Galahad looked at Arthur who had begun to smile. His slight nod signified that he approved. A sudden sigh from Meridyth caught everyone's attention.  
  
"I suppose me going out to practice my archery is simply out of the question, right?" she said miserably. Gawain patted her hand and nodded.  
  
"Do you know when they want to attack?" asked Guinevere. Galahad nodded.  
  
"Tonight," he replied. Meridyth sighed and stood up.  
  
"Does this mean I have to go back to my room and feign weakness?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Yes, that would be wise. We must pretend as though it is a normal day. Gawain I want you to organize the archers and the group in the forest. Meridyth, tell your maid about this. Have her light a candle in your bedroom window once she's seen Aneira exit the castle for the second time," Arthur instructed. Gawain and Meridyth left, Meridyth to her chambers and Gawain to the barracks. The king and queen headed to the throne room to listen to droning advisors, as they did every morning. Galahad sighed and gathered the letters and threw them into the fire, in case Aneira chose to snoop. He then left the room and halted suddenly when he saw Meridyth waiting for him.  
  
"I thought you were in your rooms, he said finally. She shrugged slightly and moved closer to him. She was still pale, but the same fire burned inside her as before.  
  
"I want to know why you read her letters," she said simply. Galahad inclined his head in understanding.  
  
"She was the one, who poisoned you, and I wanted to know what else she planned to do," came his also simple reply. Meridyth remained silent as they walked to her rooms. Galahad glanced at her briefly, noticing the sparks in her eyes and the color in her cheeks.  
  
"I see. Is she to die for treason?"  
  
"She is bound by the same laws as you and I."  
  
"Good," Meridyth said fiercely. Galahad gazed at her quietly for a few seconds, noting the anger that had begun to color her cheeks.  
  
"Does she deserve to die?" he asked quietly. His question caused Meridyth to stop suddenly. She looked at him with hardened eyes. Galahad watched her knuckles grow white as her fists grew tighter.  
  
"Did my father deserve to die? Did Tristan or Dagonet? She deserves to die more than those who have! If not death than what punishment does she deserve?" Meridyth asked Galahad angrily, yet her voice remained soft. She pushed past Galahad and continued to her rooms, anger controlling her every move.  
  
Galahad watched her storm off, her words echoing in his head. He sighed as he continued to his own chambers.  
  
Meridyth did as she was told and explained the situation to Eirian. The maid cursed Aneira several times and complained about letting her kidnap Meridyth before she swore to do as she was told. Meridyth thanked her and then asked her to tell everyone who wanted to speak with her to leave for she was sleeping. Technically it was true, but she wasn't asleep.  
  
Meridyth lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind was caught on the question Galahad had asked her. Aneira deserved to be punished for her crimes, but death seemed too good for her. Meridyth then though of the many farmers and men who made up Aneira's rebel army. Did they deserve to die? They were manipulated by Aneira and her company, they deserved to return to their families and villages, not meet their end in a battle they were not destined to win.  
  
Meridyth blinked and turned in her bed restlessly. She pushed herself into a sitting position and buried her face in her hands. She jumped slightly when Eirian opened the door suddenly.  
  
"Sorry, Lady. Sir Galahad is here to speak with you," she murmured. Meridyth moaned and stood slowly. She pushed her hair from her face and sighed. Galahad was the last person she wished to see as the afternoon faded into evening. She opened the door slightly and peered into the outer chamber.  
  
Galahad stood by the fireplace, resting his arm on the mantle and his head on his forearm. Meridyth watched him silently as she slipped out of her doorway and silently moved behind him.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she asked quietly. Galahad turned quickly and gazed at her. He caught his breath slightly as he looked at her. She was still wearing her gown of a midnight blue. Her dark brown hair hung about her like a veil. The light from the fire place put an alluring glow about her slender figure. Meridyth tilted her head slightly, still waiting for a response.  
  
"Um, yes. I wish to speak to you about..." he begun, but was stopped by a finger to his lips. Meridyth stopped his flaw of words and led him into her bedroom.  
  
"It's harder to be overheard in here than out there," she said calmly, noting his confusion. Galahad nodded and sat on the bed. Meridyth leaned against the door and crossed her arms, listening to Galahad with polite interest.  
  
"I wished to speak to you about tonight. I wanted to make sure you're ready. To be honest, I'm nervous," he said. Meridyth looked at him calmly and suddenly smiled. She then walked over to him sat beside him.  
  
"I'm ready; don't worry about me, Galahad. I'm not afraid of the rebels or Aneira," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at her and noticed she was smiling. He gazed at her with confusion.  
  
"Listen, go back to the outer room while I change for dinner," she said softly. Kissing his cheek equally as soft. He nodded, seeming unfazed by the kiss.  
  
After he left her room, she shut the door again and changed. She slipped out of the midnight blue gown and chose to wear the black gown which seemed appropriate for tonight. Instead of having Eirian braid her hair, Meridyth let it hang loosely. She put on the silver necklace and entered the outer room. Galahad was waiting patiently by the door; his white shirt was loosely laced near the collar.  
  
Galahad nodded in greeting and opened the door for her. She smiled politely and allowed him to follow her out. They began towards the dining hall. Meridyth's hand slipped into Galahad's as they neared the hall. At first there was no response to the sudden movement, but then he squeezed her hand.  
  
When they reached the door Galahad began to release her hand, but she stopped him by placing her other hand on top of his. He turned and looked at her curiously.  
  
"They will think us as lovers," he said.

"So?" she replied, smiling. Galahad looked at her for a moment then smiled as well before opening the door. When the crowd in the dining hall saw her atop the stair they cheered.  
  
Meridyth laughed with delight as the people continued to cheer as she and Galahad sat down.

Galahad started to tell Meridyth what she had missed the past two days when Aneira walked over to them.  
  
"Sir Galahad, would you please escort me to my rooms," she said seductively. Galahad looked up at the lovely blonde woman. Gawain looked on, along with Bors and the king.  
  
"I would love to," Galahad said, "but I'm afraid I promised Meridyth that I'd be _her_ escort. She's still quite weak and I don't want anything to happen to her." Aneira glared at him and stormed out of the hall. Meridyth tried to hold back the sudden wave of laughter, but failed. When the laughter subsided she turned to Galahad.  
  
"Was it me or did she seem cross?" she asked teasingly. Galahad smiled as he sipped his wine. Gawain nodded as he chuckled. Shortly afterward Meridyth excused herself, Galahad following her. He walked her to her chambers and paused at her door.  
  
"Should I go in with you?" he asked under his breath.  
  
"Aneira's rooms are further down the hall. She won't leave until the attack. Anyway, I want you to come in," she whispered in reply. With that she let him in her rooms and closed the door.


	7. Attacked

Chapter Six: Attacked 

Aneira lay still on her bed when the midnight hour approached. She thought about her childhood, growing up in a poor village, which was taken over by the king's army shortly after his rise to power ten years ago. Aneira sighed and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Meridyth lay in her bed asleep. Galahad lay with her, both fully clothed. Nothing had taken place during the hours they were together.

Galahad lay with Meridyth sound asleep in his arms. Her newly braided hair lay across her chest. He brushed a loose lock of hair from her serene face. He propped himself up with his elbow and looked around the room. Galahad sighed softly as thoughts of the events that were to take place flooded his head once more. He then also remembered the brief conversation that took place between Meridyth and him.

"They're just farmers, "Meridyth had said suddenly, startling Galahad. He looked at her curiously.

"Who?" Meridyth didn't look at him when she replied.

"The rebels, they're merely farmers who were manipulated by Aneira and her allies. I'm sure most don't know how to fight. They only want to be able to take care of their families and provide for them. They don't belong on the battlefield." Galahad watched her expression never change as she spoke. Later on she had sat up and removed her necklace before giving it to Galahad. As she then braided her hair, he stared at the sudden gift.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked her. She had looked at him calmly then.

"I'm not giving it to you, I'm letting you borrow it for good luck. I expect to get it back when everything is done and over with," she had replied seriously. "They may only be farmers, but you never know," she added.

Galahad smiled as he closed his hand over the necklace. He looked down at the now sleeping young woman. He kissed her forehead softly then removed himself from the bed silently. He stood by the bed for a moment as he put on the necklace then began to exit the room. He stopped at the door and looked back at Meridyth.

"I won't be long, love," he whispered, knowing that she didn't hear. He then left the rooms and headed to the armory, closing the door behind him quietly; for outside her window, on the hill was a line of fire that stretched across the darkened horizon.

In her room, Aneira smiled horribly as she opened her eyes. It was time. She slipped from her rooms and snuck down the dark hall. She walked to the main doors and hid in a darkened corner.

As was planned the archers that were on the hill released a stream of flaming arrows on the supposedly sleeping castle. The arrows made their mark, igniting the booths in the market that was empty. The wagons of hay erupted in flame, startling the guards that were on duty.

"Attack! We're under attack!" the guards shouted, waking the castle. Soldiers poured from the castle and barracks, all armed and ready to fight. The commanding officers arrived on horseback, along with the king, Bors, and Galahad.

The mass of men flooded the courtyard that surrounded the castle. Then, with Arthur in front, they advanced towards the inner gate then the outer, positioning themselves between the castle and the enemy.

Gawain and Guinevere were already in the forest, not far from the north gate. Gawain readied his sword and axe as yells and shouts from the south gate told them the fighting had begun.

From her hiding place near the now abandoned doors, Aneira slipped into the darkness and listened to the sounds of the battle. She smiled to herself as she reached the north gate and opened the portcullis. Four men appeared out of the forest and followed Aneira back into the castle, all were armed. One of the men carried a rope on his belt, which was meant to bind the victim.

"Come, we must take her while she sleeps," Aneira said venomously. The men followed her as she led them to Meridyth's rooms. Aneira opened the first door and led them in, heading towards the bedroom door.

Meridyth was still sound asleep as the four men entered her room. One of the men bound her hands silently and carefully so not to waked Meridyth. With Aneira watching on, another man lifted the sleeping body and threw her over his armed shoulder. The sudden movement actually woke the sleeping woman, but she knew what was happening, therefore feigned sleep.

The man who carried her looked at Aneira, waiting for further instruction. Aneira smiled evilly as she left the doorway and headed back towards the postern gate that resided in the northern wall. Meridyth and her human horse were in the back as the group moved quickly towards the gate.

Meridyth opened her eyes quickly and looked up at her window where she saw the candle burning. Gawain saw the candle as well and motioned for Guinevere and the others to be ready.

Aneira and the kidnappers passed through the gate smoothly, but to the horror of both Meridyth and the others in the forest, they headed towards the south gate.

"Your camp is near here?" Aneira asked one of the men.

"No, milady. It's closer to the south," replied the questioned man. Aneira allowed him to lead the group to the camp.

Gawain, however, swore then motioned for the group he and Guinevere left to follow him. They quietly moved through the forest towards the south gate, with Gawain keeping a close eye on the group near the wall.

"Remind me to murder Galahad when this is over," he muttered to Guinevere as they paused to let the enemy gain the lead.

"I'm sure he didn't know they camped near the battlefield," she whispered as they began to move again. Gawain didn't reply, considering the group they were following had just entered the forest. Gawain and Guinevere moved forward and saw that the kidnappers had arrived at their temporary encampment.

"Put her down and tie her to the tree, "Aneira ordered. The man carrying Meridyth complied, throwing his captive down rather harshly.

"I'm sure Aneira meant carefully," she said sharply. Aneira turned from the fire she had begun to build and smiled with amusement.

"I see you're awake, Lady Meridyth!" she said in a syrupy voice. The man that had dropped her tied her tightly to a nearby tree. Meridyth twisted and squirmed until she gave up. Galahad said nothing about being tied up.

From the forest Gawain and Guinevere looked on, their original strategy shifting into a different one. They retreated and returned to their group of soldiers.

"Well, they're tied Meridyth to a tree. Also, it'll be hard advancing on them without being noticed. They chose to camp among dead trees where there are lots of dry twigs. That means we have to split up and advance slowly. If we're heard, Meridyth's life will be at stake. Understand?" Gawain asked. The soldiers nodded and drew their swords quietly. The group then split up and surrounded the enemy.

Guinevere snuck around the trees behind Meridyth, slowly moving towards the tree Meridyth was tied to. Meridyth, whose senses were sharper than her kidnappers, heard her, but remained silent.

Guinevere took out a small knife and began to cut Meridyth free. Aneira, who was still facing Meridyth, didn't notice what was going on until she saw the knife glint in the light from the fire.

"We've been followed!" she shrieked. The soldiers on both sides reacted instantly. Aneira's soldiers grabbed their weapons as Meridyth's rescuers leapt from the forest. Gawain was in front, his axe ready for battle. Aneira stood with a grin spreading across her face.

"Well, somehow our plan has been figured out. But do you really think I would attempt a kidnapping with only four men?" she asked, her voice shrill. Then, from behind Aneira, more soldiers appeared. Guinevere had finished cutting Meridyth loose and stood next to her, nocking an arrow. Gawain counted the new arrivals. At least twenty men had come.

Then, two men leapt out, knives in their hands, and grabbed the women. Meridyth screamed, catching the attention of Gawain. He turned and saw that both women had knives to their throats. Gawain swore and looked at Aneira who had begun to walk towards the other women.

"In a tricky spot, aren't you? Well, serves you right. The queen, even! How lucky! I'll release both if you surrender, simple as that. My only objective was to kill that wretch," she said calmly pointing to Meridyth. Gawain thought a moment.

"We aren't surrendering," he stated simply. Aneira smiled.

"You wish them to die? How amusing...! Let us kill the queen first then," she said. Meridyth thought quickly then had an idea.

"Wait! If you kill us here it wouldn't be as affective as if you cut our throats in front of the king himself! Also, if you kill the queen first it would only anger everyone, not cause them to surrender. You should kill me first then threaten to kill the queen, that way they know you're serious," Meridyth said quickly. Aneira gazed at her captive with thought. Aneira thought over her words knowing that what she said was right.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. Men, surround these intruders. Sir Gawain, I will not harm either woman, at the moment, if you lower your weapons and come quietly," Aneira announced. Gawain looked at Meridyth before setting down his weapons. Aneira smiled and began walking towards the north gate. Meridyth followed, the man's blade touching her back. Guinevere followed, her captor's blade poking her along.

Gawain pondered as he followed. Why would Meridyth suggest being killed in front of everyone? It didn't make sense to him. He was sure she was making things up as she was going along, but still, he was definitely confused.

Meridyth hoped and prayed that Galahad was as clever as she thought. Her life depended on his ability to improvise. She kept her face as fearless as possible as she followed Aneira through the gate and towards the stone steps that led up to the wall-walk. She could hear the clashing of metal to the south. She then began to hope Galahad was still there for her to depend on his cleverness.

Aneira was still smiling as she climbed the stone steps that led to the wall-walk. She was faintly unsuspicious, but she still assumed that Meridyth was a defenseless maiden. A defenseless maiden who had a large death wish.

"Line them along the walk, you two. The rest of you stand by," Aneira ordered as she looked over the battle. She frowned at the fact that few were slain on either side. Both sides were holding back.

"If you wish this maiden to live, then hear me now!" she bellowed. He voice rang out over the hills, stilling the battle. The men all turned to look at her, everyone surprised.

Galahad was standing near the south gate, beneath the barbican. He wasn't seen by either Meridyth or Aneira as he slipped into the bailey behind the walls.

Arthur looked up at the wall calmly. He saw Meridyth standing bravely with Aneira nearby. His calm faltered when he notice that Guinevere was there as well. What had gone wrong? Arthur scanned the sea of breathless men for Galahad, but only saw Bors.

Aneira smiled as the attention focused on her. She made eye contact with Arthur then took a step toward Meridyth.

"I will spare this woman's life if you surrender your kingdom to me," Aneira said, her voice raised to be heard. "If not, she will die." As she spoke, Galahad snuck past the twenty or so enemy soldiers and ran up the stone stair, making little noise as he did so. He stopped at the top of the stair, waiting.

Arthur thought for a moment. He had to choose between his best friend's daughter and his hard earned kingdom. He looked at Meridyth and was about to say yes, yet he noticed something in her eyes, she wanted him to decline.

"Lady Aneira, I will not surrender my kingdom," he bellowed to her. Meridyth had a hint of worry come across her face. Now that he had said no she wondered if Galahad would be smart and think of something.

Aneira merely shrugged at his answer then took the knife from the soldier who had capture Meridyth. She stood behind her victim and touched Meridyth's braid. Meridyth was both surprised and upset when she felt her hair being cut. Aneira held up a decent length of hair before her face.

"Perhaps Galahad would like this to remember you by," she sneered. Meridyth said nothing and allowed Aneira to tilt her head upward, revealing her throat.

Aneira brought the knife to Meridyth's throat. She was about the slit Meridyth's throat when she gasped suddenly and dropped the knife. Meridyth was pushed forward and when she gained her balance she turned to see Galahad standing by, his sword thrust into Aneira's back.

"W-what? W-why?" Aneira sputtered, blood filling her mouth. She continued to stumble back, nearing the edge of the allure.

"Because death is a punishment that should only be given to the most deserving. You deserved the punishment you received," he replied, pulling Meridyth closer to him. Aneira's life faded as she reached the edge, forcing her lifeless body to fall from the wall. Meridyth turned her head away as Aneira's body landed with a sickening sound.

Everyone remained silent until Guinevere broke from her captor's loosened grip and called the hidden archers. The archers filed out or the stables and marched up the stair onto the allure. The lined themselves on the allure, standing behind the parapet. They nocked arrows and aimed for the enemy's remaining leaders. Meridyth took the bow and arrows offered to her and nocked her arrow.

"Those of you who surrender, remove yourself from the battlefield. Those of you who don't, remain where you are!" Guinevere shouted. Half of the soldiers dropped their weapons and moved into the south ward. The remaining half stood ready to fight till the death.

Meridyth was shaking with exhaustion. She felt Galahad's hand steady hers, helping her aim. She took careful aim then released her arrow. The arrow flew truly, plunging through one of the remaining soldier's hand.

The injured soldier screamed in pain, dropping his weapons. One of the men who surrendered looked at Meridyth curiously.

"You missed," he said dumbly. She shook her head and lowered her bow.

"No, I hit my mark. I have no intention of spilling more blood tonight," she replied. She looked out at the remaining enemy.

"All of you have sons and daughters, wives and sisters, fathers and mothers. Do you wish to never see them again? Do you want your children to grow up fatherless? Lay down you weapons and surrender. Then you shall return to your homes and families," she said calmly. Her speech made the remaining men lower their weapons, save an enemy archer. He released the arrow aimed for Meridyth's heart.

"Look out!" Guinevere screamed. Galahad saw the arrow and pushed Meridyth away, taking the arrow in his right shoulder. He groaned as he fell to his knees. Meridyth caught him before he fell. In once swift motion Guinevere shot down the archer, killing him instantly.

Meridyth broke the arrow in half and pulled it from Galahad's shoulder. He gasped from the pain and looked at Meridyth who was holding back tears. Gawain and Arthur bounded up the stairs and helped Galahad inside to be treated. Meridyth stayed with Guinevere until the queen turned to her.

"Go, Bors and I can take care of this. Go on," she murmured gently. Meridyth nodded and ran to the castle, dodging soldiers. She reached Galahad's rooms, her breath becoming gasps. She opened the door slowly and entered the room. It was empty, save for the wounded Galahad. Galahad lay in his bed breathing slowly. He looked at her after a minute of breathing.

Meridyth sat down on the bed and took his hand in hers. The tears she had been holding back burst forward. Galahad removed his hand from hers and reached up to wipe away the tears. Meridyth let him, then grasped his hand.

"I'm so sorry! I should have realized..." she choked, but was cut off by his finger on her lips.

"No, I took the arrow to save you. You didn't do this to me, I did," he whispered. Meridyth took his hand again and smiled.

"Were you trying to prove your worth again?" she asked softly. Galahad smiled back.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it did." She still grasped his hand and watched as his eyes began to close.


	8. Endings

**Chapter Seven: Endings**  
  
Meridyth sat in her chair, turning the pages in the open book that lay in her lap. The light from the windows had slowly begun to fade as the bright afternoon faded into evening. Her attention was torn away from her book when a maidservant entered the room.  
  
"Yes?" she asked the maid. The maid coughed softly, clearing her throat before she spoke.  
  
"Your presence is requested in the throne room, milady," the maidservant said softly. Meridyth nodded as she closed her book and dismissed the maid. The maid left silently and left the door open.   
  
Meridyth stood and smoothed out the wrinkles in her scarlet dress. She pushed back her dark hair, which still hadn't grown back from its sudden and unexpected trim. She left the room quietly and closed the door behind her as she turned to the left and headed towards the throne room. She was curious as to the reason why she was summoned to the throne room, but she wasn't too worried about it.   
  
It had been two weeks since the attack and death of Aneira. Aneira's body was burned and her ashes were sprinkled on the forest floor. The men who had surrendered were put to work rebuilding the burned or destroyed villages that had been a result of their uprising. The dead had been buried in the cemetery on the eastern hills.  
  
Meridyth reached the throne room where the king and queen awaited her. Meridyth entered the room and stood before the pair, her expression calm yet curious. Arthur was sustained minor injuries in the battle and showed no trace of them. Guinevere was unblemished as usual.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Meridyth. I hope you are well," Arthur said kindly. Guinevere watched the young woman with gentle eyes as Meridyth smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, sire, I am fine. May I inquire as to the reason I was summoned?" she replied politely. She was normally never this polite, but there were a few lords that had lingered in the throne room, so her behavior had to be polite, for their sake.  
  
Arthur smiled back at her and gestured for the lingering lords to leave. They left, some more reluctantly than others. Since the attack two weeks ago, Meridyth rarely left her room, hoping to avoid the questions she knew the people would ask of her. After the room had been emptied Arthur spoke.  
  
"A young man asked for you hand in marriage this morning," he said to her, a smile tickling his lips. Of course, he and Guinevere knew the identity of the young man, but his name wouldn't pass through his lips, at the request of the young man.  
  
Meridyth blinked with surprise as she replied, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't answer. I knew you would not appreciate being forced to marry someone, so I told him that you were not mine to give away. He is waiting for your reply," said Arthur. Guinevere said nothing, only smiled at Meridyth mysteriously.  
  
"I see. Where is the man?" she asked, noticing Guinevere's odd smile.  
  
"He's waiting on the western wall," Arthur replied. His eyes twinkled mysteriously, which caused uneasiness within Meridyth. They obviously weren't going to tell her who the man was. She dismissed herself and headed out to the west wall, intent on finding out who was brave enough to ask for her hand in marriage. She was still wondering why, unlike most of the men bent on marrying her, the man asked Arthur first.  
  
As she climbed the stairway leading to the allure, she noticed that there wasn't anyone on the wall. She sighed and walked towards the center of the wall, wondering who had the nerve to keep her waiting when she heard footsteps.  
  
"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," a gentle voice said behind her. She felt the mystery man's hands rest on her shoulders. Meridyth smiled.  
  
"No, you didn't, Galahad," she replied with a small laugh. She turned to face her lover. Sure enough, Galahad stood there, his right arm free of the constricting sling it had been force to don. He was smiling back at her.  
  
Meridyth placed her hands on his chest which was covered by the leather vest he liked to wear. The shirt beneath was snowy white, which contrasted from the black cotton pants he wore.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked her as he took her hand. She laughed before she answered.  
  
"Most of the men who want to marry me just ask me, not Arthur," she replied with a small shrug. Galahad nodded and continued to smile.  
  
They stood silently for a few moments. Galahad began to walk, still holding Meridyth's hand. Soon they began to talk first of Galahad's shoulder then of the sunset that was taking place as they walked and talked. Finally the conversation turned to Galahad's proposal.  
  
"Have you thought about it?" he asked nonchalantly, though his heart was beating quickly. Meridyth didn't answer immediately, but continued to walk.  
  
"Yes, I have," she replied evasively. Galahad stop walking. He took both her hands in his and looked into her dark eyes. She returned his gaze easily, but soon tore her eyes away from his.  
  
"Well?" Galahad asked quietly. Meridyth hesitated again then looked at him. He seemed humble and meek, not brave and strong as before.  
  
"I'm scared, that's all." Galahad looked at her with shock. He touched her cheek gently and turned her head so that she looked at him.  
  
"What is there to be afraid of? I'll protect you from everything, you know that," he said with emotion. Meridyth closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Then I will marry you." Galahad smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. Meridyth placed her hand on the back of his neck and leaned in to kiss him. he leaned forward and met, kissing her softly.  
  
Meridyth broke away and smiled. "They're waiting for us at dinner," she whispered. He nodded and allowed her to lead him to the dining hall.  
  
The noise level was normal until Arthur and the rest of the head table toasted to their engagement. After that the noise grew louder with joy.  
  
The couple headed to their seats and began to eat as though nothing had happened. Gawain looked on with slight interest as he ate. They were calm, but he knew that they were nervous about everything.  
  
Galahad glanced at his fiancée every now and then, wondering how she could appear so calm. Meridyth noticed his glances and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Why do you keep glancing at me?" she asked him, her expression showing curiosity. Galahad smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm wondering why you're so calm. I'm so nervous I could faint," he replied, touching her cheek gently. Meridyth looked confused for about thirty seconds then smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, that's because I am calm. What is there to be nervous about? We love each other, other peoples' opinions don't matter to me," she replied, smiling sweetly. Galahad returned her smile then kissed her softly. The entire hall watched with joy. They had grown tired of the couple ignoring each other and refusing to admit their love. It was a relief for both parties.  
  
The kiss had stretched into minutes from seconds until Gawain coughed loudly. Galahad ignored it until a firm hand gripped his ear and pulled.  
  
"She may be Lancelot's daughter and not mine, but I helped raise her. Since she no longer had her father to protect her I've made it my job to intervene when necessary. and besides, some of us want to eat," Gawain said nonchalantly. Galahad touched his ear and glared at Gawain. Meridyth blushed and smiled at Gawain.  
  
"Thank you, Gawain. I'm sure my father appreciates it," she said still smiling. Galahad grimaced as he touched his sore ear. Gawain ignored Galahad and smiled at Meridyth. Arthur chuckled quietly as he looked on.  
  
Galahad excused himself, claiming he needed to tend to his swollen ear, causing Meridyth to frown with disappointment. She excused herself as well, hoping to find out why Galahad was so upset.  
  
Meridyth followed Galahad, calling his name and asking him to wait for her. He ignored the first few shouts until she suddenly stopped. He looked back at her and noticed she stopped walking and looked at him. He though about continuing to walk, but turned back instead and walked to her.  
  
"What?" he asked calmly. Meridyth looked at him.  
  
"Two things; one, my necklace and two, why are you so upset?" she replied curtly. Galahad blinked in surprise at her response then sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Meridyth, I'll have you necklace returned to you tonight," he replied, not answering the second question. Meridyth gazed at him for a moment before repeating the question. Galahad sighed again. Meridyth began to frown at his hesitation.  
  
"It's stupid really. I'm tired of being treated like a reckless boy who is incapable of protecting the one he loves. It's as though Gawain doesn't trust me, especially with you." Meridyth smiled softly, grateful for his honesty.  
  
"I'll talk to him about it. He, like Arthur, feels responsible for me now that my father is dead. Don't worry about it anymore," Meridyth whispered as she hugged him. He relaxed and returned her hug. Then they went their separate ways.  
  
A month later Meridyth and Galahad were married. The ceremony was public, for many of the citizens wished to attend. Everything was perfect for the couple. Meridyth looked ravishing in her white gown with billowing sleeves. Her dark hair hung loosely about her with a gold circlet encircled her hair.  
  
Galahad wore his chain mail, leaving his sword with Arthur, to be given back at the end of the ceremony. Over the mail he wore a tunic that sported Arthur's coat of arms. His face was smooth and his brown curls swayed in the breeze.  
  
After the ceremony had ended, the entire city rejoiced. The newlyweds sat by the king as they were toasted and blessed. Then the dancing began. People shouted and drank, others sang and danced. Meridyth whispered in Galahad's ear and slipped from the party into the quiet evening.  
  
Galahad followed her and saw that she was heading to the stables. He was curious, but didn't question her. She saddled up her horse and mounted, Galahad copying her. She then rode up to the Stone Circle (Stonehenge), where she stopped.  
  
"do you think he's happy?" she asked vaguely. She had dismounted and stood near the edge of the cliff. She gazed out at the open sea, her eyes closed, feeling for her father.  
  
"Your father? Of course he is. He's very proud of you," Galahad replied as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned against him and watched the sun set on them.   
  
Meridyth sighed and closed her eyes. Her life had changed dramatically in the past two months. She had found out about her father's death, overcome poisoning, stopped a rebellion, and had even gotten married. She wondered what would happen next in her life. Would she have children with her new husband? Would she live long enough to have grandchildren? Would she have to take part in any more wars? She didn't know. All she could do was wait and find out.  
  
"We should have three children," she said suddenly. Galahad smiled.   
  
"Let's have one first then see how long it lasts," he replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean let's see how long it could stand to have you as a mother," Galahad laughed as Meridyth turned to glare. Before she could say or do anything, he added, "I'm teasing, love." He then kissed her as the sun slipped behind the horizon.


End file.
